


She knows

by Darkestnight94



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Daredevil reference if someone can spot it, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestnight94/pseuds/Darkestnight94
Summary: Grace finds out that Anissa is Thunder





	She knows

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it guys. I haven't written a lot before this so I am learning and trying to better my skills. Let me know what you think! Tumblr = Gracefulwriting

They have been dating for three months, and by the first two weeks of getting serious, Grace knew that Anissa was Thunder. It wasn't hard to figure out. Officially they hadn't even moved in, but Anissa was almost staying every night at Grace's flat. 

First came the cancelled dates. Though this time Anissa had learned from her mistake, instead of not letting Grace know and ghosting her, she send a text with an apology and a lame excuse as to why she couldn't make it. The first few times Grace let it slide and believed her girlfriend. After each cancellation the excuses only got more lame. She would arch her eyebrow at each one and wondered how Anissa would even come up with excuses this lame. 

Then came the nights where Grace was already tucked into bed. She had given Anissa a key to her flat so that she could always come by if her own house felt too crowded. Grace is a light sleeper, and each time that Anissa came in late, she could feel the other side of the bed dip a bit. 

''It's late, Nissa.'' Grace would always mumble with a sleepy voice as she felt Anissa's body cuddling up to her.

''I know, babe. Just had a lot of work to do.'' Anissa would answer while she pressed a soft kiss against the neck of her girlfriend. She knew that it was the weak spot of Grace. ''Go back to sleep.'' 

After that Grace decided to do a little more digging. There was something that Anissa wasn't telling her. Did she think that her girlfriend was cheating on her? No. Grace wasn't surprised to receive a text from Anissa saying that she couldn't make it to their weekly date night, again. This time she gave the excuse of helping her sister with her homework. Was this out of the realm of possibilities? No. But it did give Grace a perfect opportunity to test something out. 

A couple hours later she sent a text to Jennifer, asking if she was able to finish her homework with the help of her sister. She also asked if Jennifer could ask Anissa to bring one of her shirts that she left in her room back. ''I thought tonight she was with you.'' Came the reply of Jennifer in text form. Anissa had made the mistake of not asking her sister to lie on her behalf. Now Grace had the confirmation that she was lying. 

Anissa could feel a shift in Grace attitude towards her. Her girlfriend was acting a bit colder. And she knew why. She knew Grace wouldn't believe her excuses for long and wouldn't be as accepting to her coming home late for so many nights. For now she saw no other option rather than continue to lie to her. She couldn't tell. She didn't want to worry Grace. She didn't want to something to happen to Grace just because she was Thunder. Grace loved superheroes and vigilantes, but those were in stories and not real. Would she love Anissa if she knew the truth? If she knew her girlfriend had been lying to her, even if it was for her own good?

Grace was now sure that something was not right between them. Anissa was hiding something. She was adamant that it wasn't another woman. Anissa wouldn't cheat. Though she was hiding something, something she didn't want Grace to know. That meant that Anissa didn't trust her with whatever it was that she was hiding, Grace thought. She lost a bit of confidence in the relationship. 

Another Saturday night Grace spent alone in her apartment. Her and Anissa once again had plans, and once again, Anissa had ditched them. This time saying that she needed to help her mother in the lab. So Grace sat on her couch and aimlessly zapped through the channels on her TV. A news report of Thunder beating up some thugs with Black light caught her attention. She payed closer attention to Thunder than Black Lightning. She watched how Thunder used her powers to fight and wait....that ass. She would recognize that anywhere. She touched, grabbed and even slapped it not too many nights ago.

Grace was shocked and surprised, she was almost a hundred percent sure that her girlfriend was in fact Thunder. She got ready for bed and this time she tried to stay awake and wait for when Anissa would come home. A couple hours later, she pretended to be asleep when she felt the bed dip again with the weight of Anissa. 

''It's late, Nissa.'' She mumbled this time again, no sleep could be heard in her voice. 

''I know, babe, work and school again. It is killing me.'' Anissa sighed as she cuddled up to her girlfriend. Did she fell bad for lying? Absolutely. It was killing her. A part of it was just scared that she would lose Grace if she ever knew. 

Grace shifted so that she could look Anissa in the eyes. Her eyes conveyed a light sadness but also there was relief. Anissa made it home safe. Thunder made it home safe. Though she said nothing about her new knowledge. Her thumb gently caressed Anissa's cheek before she smiled softly and pecked it. ''Goodnight, Niss.'' She would whisper before she would close her eyes. 

Anissa leaned slightly into the touch of her girlfriend and smiled back now that she knew that her girlfriend wasn't too upset about her coming home late once again. ''Goodnight, babe.'' She whispered back before resting her head against Grace's chest. 

While Anissa fell asleep in five minutes, it took Grace a bit longer. She was really glad that it didn't turn out to be another woman. Not that she really gave that idea much thought. But she didn't quite know what to do with this new found information. After a night of reflecting, Grace decided to not confront Anissa. She hoped that when Anissa is comfortable and ready, that she would tell her. 

Over the next coming months, those kinds of nights made at least a weekly occurrence. Each night that Anissa wasn't with her, she worried that something might happen to her while she was being Thunder. Grace paid much closed attention to the news and scoured every article about Thunder. But this couldn't continue forever. Grace couldn't and wouldn't want to hide that she knew the identity of Thunder. Also, all the lying and hiding wasn't good for the relationship. ''We need to talk.'' She texted Anissa also the time where she expected her girlfriend to show up. 

Upon receiving the text message from Grace, Anissa heart sank and at the same time it beats faster. Those words were never good and she was preparing for the worst. Grace couldn't take it anymore, she thought. This was the end. Tears welled already in her eyes as she texted back. ''I'll be there.'' 

Anissa stood in front of Grace's door for what she was sure was longer then 10 minutes. Would she use her key? Or would she ring the bell? She probably would want her key back. She rang the bell and waited for Grace to open the door. 

Grace took a deep breath before she opened the door for Anissa. ''Could have used your key.'' She said while she stepped aside to let her girlfriend in and close the door behind her. 

''I figured you probably want it back.'' Anissa held out the key and handed it back to Grace. 

Grace looked at the key and swallowed. Anissa thought she was breaking up with her. Maybe that was going to happen. ''Let's talk first.'' She didn't accept the key and headed into the living room. Grace sat on the couch and grabbed her drink. She sipped the glass and looked at anywhere except Anissa. 

Anissa let out a tiny sigh as Grace didn't accept her key and followed her to the living room. She took a seat on the couch, the furthest spot away from Grace as possible. Silence filled the room. ''Let's talk, then...'' 

''I know, Anissa....'' Grace took a deep breath and brushed her hair back with her hands. ''I know...'' 

Anissa's eyes went wide with shock. For a split second she thought about lying once again and playing coy. Though she knew that her girlfriend was too smart to fall for another lie. ''I can explain...'' 

Grace finally worked up the courage to look Anissa in the eye. She saw the sadness, the regret, and guilt in those eyes. ''Were you ever planning on telling me?'' 

''I...I...I'' Anissa wasn't one to stutter or doubt. Here she did. She didn't want to lose Grace but she felt that with each answer, the woman she loved would be slipping through her fingers. ''How long have you known, Grace?''

''A little over two months.'' Grace answered and bit her lip. ''Nissa, you could have trusted me with this.'' 

''I didn't know if I could.'' Anissa answered truthfully. 

Those words stung Grace. ''You can.'' She said while she moved closer to Anissa and placed a comforting hand on her leg. She rubbed it gently. ''Your secret is safe with me.'' 

Those words calmed Anissa as more guilt came over her. Yes, she should have trusted Grace. ''I didn't wanted you to know. If you had known you would worry about me...Or at least I hope you would.'' She chuckled a bit to make the mood a bit lighter. ''My father is Black Lightning.'' She was sure that Grace would have come to that conclusion by herself now. ''Him being Black Lightning broke my parents apart...'' 

''That is why you are scared of telling me....'' Grace nodded as she reached for Anissa's hand and gently squeezed it. 

Anissa nodded in retun. ''I am scared of losing the woman I love.'' She caressed now with her thumb the back of Grace's hand that held hers. 

''You won't lose me.'' Grace shook her head. ''Not for this.'' She kept shaking her head, trying to also lighten the mood a bit. ''Not for being a badass superhero that fights bad guys and looks very sexy in doing so.'' 

At this, Anissa finally smiled and moved closer to Grace as well. She moved to sit on top of her girlfriends lap. ''Sexy. huh? Do you like my suit?'' 

''How did you think I found out?'' Grace grinned back and moved her hands to her girlfriend's ass, giving it a playful slap. 

''No way!'' Anissa gasped at this revelation while she chuckled. 

''You can't mask that ass, I know it anywhere.'' Another playful slap was given while Grace leaned in for a kiss that Anissa happily replied. 

''So this means you are not mad at me? For not telling you?'' She pecked Grace's lips between the questions. ''We're cool?''

''I am disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner. But I get that it is not an easy thing to tell.'' Grace nodded. ''We're cool, Nissa. But you have to promise me something.''

''Anything.'' Anissa nodded and couldn't stop kissing her girlfriend's cheeks. 

''No more lame excuses!'' She laughed while Anissa kept kissing her cheeks. ''I have to let out the neighbors dog because the old lady that owns the dog is sick, has got to be the most lamest excuse you ever used on me!'' 

Anissa hid her face in the crook of Grace's neck, ashamed that she even came up with something so lame. She groaned and then cupped her girlfriend's face, caressing her cheeks with both her thumbs. ''But for real though, you are okay with this?'' She asked in a more serious tone. 

''I will always worry about you when you are out late at night fighting the bad guys.'' Grace licked her lips but she nodded. She understood that it was a hard secret to tell. ''But promise to always come home to me.'' 

''Always.'' Anissa said as she leaned in to give Grace a passionate kiss.


End file.
